1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be in the general class entitled, "Machine Elements and Mechanisms" (Class 74) pertaining to vibration dampening apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art having vibration dampening devices are well established and vibration produced by eccentric weights is also very well known. In the present invention it is contemplated that the vibration equipment be carried either by a housing that is clamped or attached either for a short period of time or a semipermanent condition to a car shaker, screen or the like. It is to be noted in particular that motor means are known in which the vibrations are produced by one or more eccentric weights driven by a motor. Usually the motor actuating the vibration is adjustable in speed and is usually an "off-the-counter" type of equipment that is easily replaced by the customer. Conventionally these motors have bearings that carry the rotor and are adapted for standard rotation of the motor. Said conventional bearings are not designed to accept the constant eccentric force and vibrations when transferred to a rotor. If the vibration is delivered to said motor rotor it is also transferred to the bearing means in the motor housing which often has a deleterious effect on the bearings and then to the stator of the motor.
PETERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,731 as issued Apr. 13, 1965 shows a vibrator which relies on ball bearings 50 and bearings 27 and 28 to carry the vibration forces. These bearings because of vibrations prematurely fail in use incurring down time and repair expense. This reference does not contemplate or show any resilient vibration absorbing means.
MASON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,296 as issued June 4, 1968, like PETERSON, is subjected to bearing failure. FIGS. 6 and 8 show the use of a flexible coupling but it is to be noted that the motor, whether electric, pneumatic or hydraulic, mounts the outer housing 38 or 115 directly to the housing for the eccentric shaft. There is no showing or contemplation of a resilient mounting ring interposed between the independent housing and motor housing.
In PETERSON the flange portion 57 is made with a cup shape 66 but the isolation ring 60 and flange is shown as metal. There is no resilient portion in any of the description of the apparatus. In the vibration apparatus of PETERSON and also of MATSON the failure of the bearings carrying the rotor of the drive units or motors, whether electric, pneumatic or hydraulic, is caused by inducing excessive and unwanted vibrations into the bearings in the motor. These forces may be transmitted to the shaft and/or the motor housing. These motor drive units are standard, commercially available and obtainable and are normally used for pumps, spraying equipment and the like. The bearings used in these units are not contemplated to withstand vibratory forces or action. In the present application the Applicant provides a resilient coupling on the shaft connection and additionally provides a ring-like member of resilient material with said isolation and dampening means including at least one resilient ring-like member secured to the housing by a plurality of securing means and with this resilient ring-like member secured to the housing of the motor by a second securing means, first and second means disposed so as to engage the ring-like member with resilient prrtions therebetween providing vibration absorbing between the independent housing and motor frame.
In the present invention the vibration force carried by a shaft is isolated from the motor rotor by a rubber-like coupling. or shock mount. The motor housing is also carried by a shock absorbing mount so that any vibratory force by the rotating eccentric weight is not transferred to the motor housing. In this manner the induced vibration forces from the eccentric weight are not transferred to the motor either to the rotor shaft or to the motor housing. The result is that motors operating with the bearings that carry the rotor are not unduly stressed. The life of the bearings in the motor used in the vibration apparatus of this invention is substantially that of a like-sized motor used in conventional service.